The confession
by AlannaBenedicta
Summary: Ron and Hermione are married. One evening Ron finally decides to ask Hermione a certain question and recieves an unexpected answer. Pairing present: Ron-Hermione, past:Hermione-Fred/George
1. Chapter 1

This is only my second fanfiction. But I just had this picture of Ron and Hermione talking about past relationships and thought it would make a good and funny story. You know how Ron reacts to such things... Anyway if you like it and would like to read more please review. So here is the first chapter.

All charakters and places belong to J. .

It was one of our rare quiet evenings together. We were sitting at home in our living room with a bottle of Scotch whisky Minerva McGonagall had given to Ron as a birthday present. Normally I'm not one for drinking something stronger, but after a tough day at the ministry we had earned it. Ron was reforming the Auror department together with Harry and I was at that time still working in the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Today had been rather tough as I was currently trying to establish new laws concerning the giants. Not only was it hard to convince my colleges that giants should be given more areas to live in and more rights to decide certain things for themselves but I also constantly had to deal with Grawp, Hagrid's younger half-brother. For a giant Grawp was quite pleasant and civilized but he still tended forget himself and pick me up when he got excited. Besides I was in constant danger of being trodden on. To make a long story short, I was very grateful for this calm evening.

"I wonder what she'll be like," said Ron, startling me out of my thoughts. I knew immediately what he was talking about. A couple of days ago we had learned that I was pregnant and that we would get a daughter. "I don't know" I said honestly. Actually I was quite nervous about the whole thing. I was very happy but I felt a bit insecure. I had started reading both muggle and wizarding books about childcare and parenting and hoped to become a good mother. "I just hope she comes after you in looks and brains," Ron sighed. I laughed at that. "Or she'll get your red hair, freckles and nose and my childhood teeth and bushy hair." Rons eyes grew wide in shock. "Bloody hell. No!" I laughed at his shocked face. "No, she'll be beautiful, you'll see," I soothed. It calmed me greatly to know that I could always go to the Potters to ask for help. Harry and Ginny already had a child James Sirius, to whom Ron was Godfather.

We were silent once more each hanging after our own thoughts. After a while I noticed Ron glancing at me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Ron blushed slightly and stammered: „I've just been wondering…oh forget it." "What is it?" I asked. "Nothing." "Oh come on, I know you. Spit it out!" His blush intensified and I became really curious what he was going to say. "Well, I've always wondered…Back in our fourth year…You know, when you was with Krum…" He paused again. Then he seemed to give himself a push. "Did you sleep with him?" he blurted finally out. "No," I said, "we just kissed, but that was all." Ron looked slightly relieved, but then he asked: "Does that mean I was the first? You didn't have a boyfriend after Krum until me…" Now it was my turn to blush. I had always avoided that question, but now, slightly tipsy I had walked directly into the trap. I felt my pulse quickening and I wondered whether I should refuse the answer. He certainly wouldn't like the answer, but I knew him well enough to know, that he would now pester me until he had the answer. "Well?" he prompted. "Ok, Ron I'll tell you, but only if you promise me not to make a scene and not to talk to him about it." "What, is it that bad?" he asked jokingly. But I knew he was trying to hide his anxiety. "Do you promise?" I asked again. "Ok, I promise," he sighed. "And don't talk to him!" "But that sounds as if I know him very well!" he said shocked. "Hey, wait a minute, not Harry?" "No, not Harry!" Again I saw relief flood his face. That would have confirmed the image one of Voldemorts Horcruxes had presented him with, before he had destroyed it. Now I knew that I finally had to spit it out. "Fred and George," I mumbled. "WHAT?" he yelped. "BOTH of them?" "Yes, both of them," I said blushing further. I knew that I had really shocked him. But there was nothing for it, it was the truth, although it had shocked me too at the time. I've never told anyone about it. Whom should I tell? Ginny would probably have been as shocked as Ron. Harry might have understood, but I couldn't talk to Harry about something this intimate. "How – why - when? You…my brothers…that's almost worse than Krum or Harry…"he spluttered.

"Well there had been a series of little moments that led up to it really," I said. "The first one was at the yule ball in our fourth year." And so I told him the whole story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Set in Hermione's 4th year at Hogwarts)

Hermione had stormed off after Ron had gone on about Victor. How could Ron be so stupid and insensitive? She was crying and she raced blindly out of the great hall and around a corner. She nearly crashed into Fred and George who stood whispering together just behind the corner and out of sight from the great hall. Just what she needed! "Whoops, steam engine coming through," said Fred. Hermione was about to turn off and run away, when George noticed her face and caught her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. After a fruitless attempt to free herself, Hermione hid her face in her hands. "Nothing." "Oh, come on," said Fred, "something must have happened, or you wouldn't be running us into the ground. Has it something to do with Victor Krum?" She just shook her head slightly. "Hey, we're not heartless monsters," George said quietly. "You call tell us." At that Hermione raised her tear streaked face. "Well you can't be worse than your brother!" She was a bit embarrassed but also so angry with Ron that she didn't care. Why did he have to ruin everything? This evening had been so nice until that moment. Fred arched an eyebrow. "Ron? What has he done again?" She wasn't sure. Could it be that he was jealous? Than he should have asked her earlier! "He suddenly had a go at Victor while he was away to fetch us drinks. 'Said I was fraternizing with the enemy and stuff like that." "That's rubbish," said Fred and handed her his handkerchief. "Here. This whole tournament has always been about making friends!" "Ron is probably just jealous," George said. "But why all of a sudden?" Hermione asked. That was the question that wouldn't leave her head. Why now? When she was honest with herself, she had hoped he might ask. But she knew that she would have to give Ron more time. Fred looked at her silently for a while. "Well frankly, you look absolutely stunning this evening." She looked at him searching for a clue that he was joking, or making fun of her, but finding none. "You are very nice to look at normally, but in your dress and everything and without a tone of books, you are truly beautiful," George added. Hermione looked from one to the other, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Th – thank you," she stammered. "Anyway, don't let Ron spoil this for you! He'll get over it and you won't get this opportunity again. Krum will have to go home to Bulgaria after the tournament." At this Hermione gave Fred a watery smile. "You are right." She dried her face and blew her nose. Then she got out her wand and cleaned Fred's handkerchief before handing it back to him. "Well- thank you," she said with a little smile. Then she turned around and went back to the great hall to look for Victor Krum.

Hermiones hands were stinging terribly and she was fighting back tears as she rushed to the hospital wing. People could be so stupid! Why did they have nothing better to do than reading Rita Skeeter and making other people's lives a misery by sending them hate mail? She could have lived with jeering, but that people would actually try to hurt her- that went too far. When she arrived at the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey had her back turned to the door and was bending over one of the beds but when she heard Hermione enter she turned around immediately. She came over saying: "Dear, dear what happened to you?" "I-I opened a l-letter filled with undiluted B-Bubertuber pus," Hermione said between sobs. "Oh dear, come over here." She beckoned Hermione over to a free bed and made her sit down, then she went to a cupboard and came back with a jar in her hands. She opened it and gently put an ointment on the girls red and blistered hands. The sharp pain stopped almost instantly and turned to a duller ache. Madam Pomfrey took out some bandages and carefully bound her hands. "Here, ley down a bit. It'll take some time to sink in. You can leave in an hour." "Thank you Madam Pomfrey." "It's nothing my dear, but ley down now and don't use your hand for a while." Then she bustled off to her office. Only now that she had lain down and looked about her did she notice who was in the other occupied bed next to hers. "Hello Hermione," croaked Fred. "What was that about a letter?" She closed her eyes for a moment. "I've received a whole lot of hate letters because of Skeeter's stupid article in Witch Weekly this morning. One was filled with Bubertuber pus." Fred winced sympathetically. "Ouch, I'm sorry." "I'll get Rita Skeeter back for this, I will," Hermione hissed. "How?" "I don't know yet, but I will! Anyway, what happened to you? Why are you here?" Fred looked suddenly sheepish. "Oh-eh- well if you have to now, I tried out a new invention of ours and it- well- it sort of didn't work as planned." At this Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to put a strand of bushy brown her behind her left ear but winced in pain and let her hands sink down in her lap. "Does it still hurt?" Fred asked gently. "Here," he said and leaned over to stroke the strand of hair out of her face. He was quite close suddenly and Hermione noticed for the first time how much his gentle face resembled that of his mother. He even had her brown eyes as opposed to Ron's blue ones. When his hand touched her ear she felt a little shiver run down her spine. Their eyes were locked and she couldn't avert her eyes. Fred smiled at her and leaned back on his pillow again. Hermione felt a blush creep up her cheeks. What was she doing? This couldn't be true! First she had noticed beginning feelings for Ron at the start of term. Then Victor had asked her to the ball and she had started feeling something for him, knowing that Ron wasn't aware of anything changing between them anyway and now this? Stop it! She ordered herself. But she had to admit that what she felt for Fred was different, she had just noticed that he actually was quite attractive. His shoulders filled out his t-shirt very nicely from years of playing beater in the Griffindor Quidditch team. His features were kind a bit manlier than Ron's. Well, he was almost two years older than Ron. This was more a physical attraction, than a beginning crush. Until now she had always gotten along quite well with Fred and George, but they had been nothing more than Ron's older brothers. Sometimes annoying and a bit mean, mostly just funny and since going to the Quidditch World cup together a bit like her elder bothers as well. She had never considered them in other ways. But they were actually very handsome and obviously they had a different, a gentle side as well. She just hoped that Fred hadn't noticed her reaction to his touch. Glancing sideways she saw him still looking at her and she quickly turned away. Hermione was very glad when Madam Pomfrey told her, that she could leave. "Bye, see you around Hermione," Fred said. "Bye," she replied and hastily rushed out of the infirmary.


End file.
